


An Ending We Deserve

by PilotInTheStars



Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Hera POV, RebelsRemembered2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: One night while on a trip to Ryloth, Hera can't sleep.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152563
Kudos: 24





	An Ending We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> A small little fic for fun. <3
> 
> This is technically part of my Kanan Lives AU and you don't have to read the rest to read this but- if you're interested, check it out!

Some nights Hera couldn’t sleep. Usually the frequent hot nights on Ryloth were a reminder of her home a distant, long time ago that she enjoyed whenever she visited, and she slept well after a joyful day.

But that night she tossed and turned until she couldn’t stand it anymore. She tossed the thin coverlet off and swung her feet to the side. Kanan still slept soundly, not stirring. 

She stood and quietly walked out of their room- one of the rooms in the tiny little suite of the Syndulla family home that they always stayed in when they visited. At the end of the hallway, Chopper stood dormant.

Jacen and Sienn’s room was next to theirs, and she peered into the open door. Both of them were fast asleep. And deep fast asleep, time was frozen still, rather than always moving, and she could see them both as her babies again, and see just how big they’d gotten.

Jacen was growing like the weeds in the fields of Lothal, with his heart that was twice his size. And Sienn, finally old enough for a “big kid bed” as they called it, fiercely and stubbornly independent, while simultaneously her moments of being sweet as sweet could be. 

They were happy. They could grow up in a free galaxy, and Hera hoped they’d never truly have to know war

Hera didn’t want to risk waking them, and so quietly left the room to go back to the bed she shared with Kanan. After she laid down, he finally stirred.

“Everything alright?” he asked sleepily.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep.

Kanan rolled over to kiss her upper arm. “Can I help?”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Just has to pass.”

He shifted slightly to wrap an arm around her and she settled. “Everything’s good,” Hera softly.

Kanan kissed her again. “It is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
